


I love you forever not maybe

by OhTomlinsins (ThatFoxyGrin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Harry, powerbottom!Louis, sort of, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFoxyGrin/pseuds/OhTomlinsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where one week is way too long in harryandlouis time, they fuck to show how much they've missed each other and Harry is a naughty baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you forever not maybe

**Author's Note:**

> It figures that the first fic I actually finish and publish would be a smut fic but hey. So yeah this top!baby!harry and powerbottom!daddy!louis and I really hope I made it work. Eternal thanks and love to my beta Ry for reading this over for me because I didn't think I could. 
> 
> Okay now go on and read! :)
> 
> Title taken from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey bc I'm a bit obsessed with her as of late.

When Harry comes home it’s to a spritey lad launching himself into Harry’s arms before he can even get the door closed.

The days had passed too slowly for both of their likings and Harry just has the time to observe the fact that Louis is encompassed in one of Harry’s sweaters, before Louis is using his position to swing Harry around and pull him into the wall.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby,” is all Louis gets out between kisses, before he’s gripping Harry’s curls and pulling him in for a real, filthy open-mouthed kiss. Harry’s hands quickly find his ass and squeeze it as he presses him more firmly into the wall, which elicits groans from Louis.

In their four - and counting - years spent together, Harry’s learned that Louis gets in the mood from 0 to 50 at the drop of a hat, and that rate increases the longer they’ve been apart. So really, he’s not surprised that Louis’ attacked him so soon, but he can’t help his teasing. His lips separate from Louis’ with a sloppy smack, which Louis is not pleased with as he tries to follow Harry’s lips with his own. “It’s only been a week, Lou,” Harry snickers.

“ _Only_ a week, hmm?” Louis taps at Harry’s chest until he lets him down. “Get your clothes off then come to the bedroom.” Harry does so and as Louis strides off into the bedroom he can’t help but notice Louis’ frown. So it seems his teasing was not appreciated.

Harry takes a minute to compose himself, flicks a hand through his ever-growing curls, and makes his way over to their bedroom where he finds Louis naked and hard and spread eagled on their bed. He’s smirking at Harry and quirks an eyebrow and Harry knows this isn’t the same, needy Louis who had jumped him as soon as he’d walked in.

Harry gulps and brings a hand down to press against his erection mindlessly. Louis eyes follows his movements and he chuckles. “Like what you see, baby?”

“Yes,” Harry groans, eyes fluttering as he fights to keep himself from jerking off without Louis’ permission.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, _daddy._ ”

“That’s what I thought. Now come here, baby.”

Louis’ started to pump himself and Harry _really wants to be doing that._ Wants to feel his Daddy in his hand, wants him in his mouth. That is the mantra running through Harry’s head as he clambers up onto the bed above Louis. He brings his mouth to Louis’ because he can’t help it when it’s all puffy and inviting like it is now, their tongues tangle in a short fight for dominance which Louis wins, and slides a hand down Louis’ chest to squeeze at his cock.

“Did I say you could do that?” Louis gasps, but makes no movement to stop him, allows Harry to tug him, dry.

It was somewhere around the time that Harry was 19 and Louis was 21 that this dynamic had come to them. As much as Louis loved to be fucked, he loved to be dominant in bed and well, somewhere along the way Harry had let the ‘Daddy’ slipped and it just _clicked_ for them, no matter if there was just two years age difference between them.

He manages to palm Louis for a little more, Louis biting his lip but not managing to hide all of his little, breathy moans, before Louis slaps his hand away grumbling something like, “Want you inside me baby.”

Harry, who had been grinding his own dick against Louis’ hip as he sucked at Louis’ sensitive nipples, agreed with the idea enthusiastically. He loved to please his Daddy, loved to get him all worked up and desperate for release, but at the moment he’d also really like to get off. Even though he had teased Louis earlier, a week was really pushing it for them when it came to their sexcapades.

“Harry, grab the lube please,” Louis says, and Harry almost trips over himself in his haste. He hates being apart from Louis for more than the completely necessary time when they're fucking.

When he returns he hands Louis the small, half-empty bottle and makes to attach their lips again but a hand to his chest stops him.

“Hold on baby,” Louis says as he pops open the bottle and squeezes some of the liquid onto two of his fingers. “Want you to stay there- want you to watch me open myself up for your big cock. But I don’t want you to touch me or get yourself off. Can you do that for me baby? Be a good boy for Daddy?”

Harry’s torn between his arousal at getting to watch Louis finger himself and frustration that he can’t have his hands all over his Daddy’s body. But he nods all the same and Louis brings two fingers to his hole without further warning.

He circles the slick fingers around his hole, pushing in slightly, teasing himself _and_ teasing Harry. Then he pushes the two fingers straight in to the knuckle, a slight hiss escaping from his mouth as his eyebrows furrow. He must be tight, Harry knows, a week of no sex did that, but Louis’ always liked it to hurt a little. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and bit his lip to try to stave off the urge to relieve the pressure with the heel of his hand.

Harry can’t move his eyes from the point of contact, didn’t want to even if paps were to storm into their room right now and start snapping pictures. Let the Larry shippers have their sex tape for all he cared.

Louis’ hand had increased its speed and he was fucking down onto them, letting out his quiet moans and clenching around the fingers and Harry knew he’d found his spot. His fingers quivered with the urge to touch and just as Louis’ entered another slick finger and brought his free hand up to twist at his nipple, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

Eyes closing, he drops his hips to the bed and ruts against the sheets to get his much needed friction. Louis must notice the vibrations because he says, “Harry,” and his tone is warning but Harry can’t bring himself to stop when he’s just gotten started.

But then Louis is grabbing Harry’s hips with his legs and flipping them over so he’s sat straddling Harry’s stomach and if he moves back just a little bit, the head of Harry’s dick would nudge at his hole. Harry’s groans at that thought, wants to be inside Louis so badly, but he settles for bringing his hands to grip at Louis’ toned fucking thighs and rutting up into him as much as he could.

Louis grabs his hands as Harry slides him up to his bum, and stretches them above Harry’s head to grip the headboard, raising his body so Harry can no longer get to him and Harry whines, “Daddy wha-?”

Louis removes himself from the bed and rummages in their closet. There’s only one thing he could be looking for there at this time and it would have to be their not so little black box of toys. Louis let out a triumphant sound as he found whatever he was looking for, then resituates himself on Harry’s stomach, just out of reach of his cock.

“Remember what I said baby?” Harry can tell Louis isn’t pleased as he clasps a fluffy object around his wrist, behind the poles of the headrest, and to Harry’s other  
wrist. Harry tugs his hand and nope, he can’t move his hands at all.

”Daddy…” Harry says when he remembers Louis had asked him something, but he trails off when a slick hand comes to twist at his cock. It’s the perfect friction he needs. Louis’ hand can’t even fully wrap around his cock but he works with what he has as he flicks his hand along Harry’s length, bringing up a thumb to press at the head and cause Harry’s head to thrash about.

“Your words, Harry. Use your words for Daddy or he won’t continue.” Harry can feel his stomach becoming coiled as his release approached and he thinks if Louis were to stop now he’d probably cry.

Louis’ hand has slowed on him and Harry rushes to reply, “Y-you said that I wasn’t to touch you o-or get myself off.” And Louis hums in approval. “ _Please, Daddy._ ” he adds because he is so so close and usually when he begs Louis takes pity on him.

But it seems that Louis is past the point of pity as he removes his hand from Harry all together, and reaches over for something he’d placed at Harry’s shoulder. 

“No baby,” He says, straightening up and bringing a hand to stroke his flushed red dick quickly, before bringing a hand up to pinch at Harry’s nipples. “You disobeyed me baby but I’m happy you know why you’re getting the cuffs.”

Harry was never too fond of the cuffs, while Louis loved that he could be fully in charge of the situation that way. Harry much preferred to be able to run his hands all over Louis and he’s told Louis as much, so Louis’d delegated them to punishment position.

“Look at my baby,” Louis coos, brushing a hand through Harry’s now sweaty curls as he lowers himself so that their chests are touching and he can nip along Harry’s throat. It’s just on the edge of painful but Harry loves when Louis marks him up, and it’s even better that their next rehearsal was Monday which meant Louis could leave large, bruising marks.

“My baby is all desperate. So desperate to feel my tight hole around his cock even though it’s been _only_ a week.”

And oh, that’s what really started this. Harry knows Louis loathes when he leaves him for America. America was the place where publicity stunts happened, where Huffington post articles pop up with headlines like, _‘Harry Styles spotted with a new femme du jour in LA?’_ , where he’s forced to see tabloid candid pictures of Harry when he can barely get him at a good time on Skype.

Harry knows Louis would love to shout to the entire world that Harry was _his, his, his,_ but alas life wasn’t so simple for them. Harry saying ‘only a week’ must have torn up Louis inside, because he hated having to hide his claim, his love for Harry, and maybe, just maybe, Louis felt a little insecure by that.

“I missed you so much, Daddy,” Harry says, because he needs to let Louis knows he cares, and this was just another minute way of saying _I love you._

“I know, baby. I did too. But just because I have doesn’t mean I’ll be lenient.”

Harry feels Louis slide a metal object down to the base of his cock and _fuck,_ it’s a cock ring. Louis distracts him from the cold metal by pressing their lips together and Harry sinks into it, lets Louis’ tongue roam in his mouth as Louis’ hands trace down his abs and above his pubic hair.

Louis follows his hand with his lips, sinking his teeth into Harry’s skin in a disorganized array, not stopping his suction until he feels he is satisfied and all Harry can do is just lie there and take it. 

Just as Louis reaches the base of his cock, he kisses it before sitting up again and Harry wants to cry in frustration. He needs to come so badly.

“You’ve been so good baby, held out for so long.” Louis presses a kiss to his cock head, tugs down on the foreskin and brings his mouth down to suck and Harry pants, just barely managing to keep himself from fucking up into Louis’ mouth. Louis would not have liked that. “You’ve been so good so what do you want?”

And well, Harry wants a lot of things at this time. Wants Louis to keep sucking him, to shoot his load down his Daddy’s throat. Wants to get his fingers inside Louis, wants to having Louis moaning and rocking onto his fingers. But mostly…

“Want- want to be inside you, Daddy. Please. _Please._ ”

Louis' grin is dark and seductive. “Well, since you begged so sweetly.”

And then Louis is quickly slicking Harry up, lining himself up with Harry’s cock and finally, _finally_ taking him in. He doesn’t wait, sinking down on Harry in one go. His eyes have fluttered closed and he sits, waiting to get accustomed to the feeling. Then, he’s doing little figure-eights on his cock and Harry can’t help but thrust up.

“Gonna ride you so hard baby,” Louis gasps as he sits up so only the head of Harry’s cock is in him and Harry fucks up just as Louis rams himself down.

“Fuck…” Harry groans and Louis echoes him, working on their motions of Harry fucking up and Louis grinding down. Harry’s body feels alight now that release is so near again but its being kept back by the stupid cock ring. Harry knows Louis isn’t gonna let him come until Louis himself does though. Louis likes being fucked while oversensitive.

“Ohh Harry. You’re so big for Daddy. Fill Daddy up so well.” Louis sighs, his pace slowing again as he grinds and lets out little _oh-oh-ohs_ on which Harry can only guess is his prostrate. Harry wants to touch. He wants to feel Louis’ firm hips in his hands and be able to fuck up into him at a better angle.

He tugs at his restraints. “Daddy. Please, the cuffs. Take them off.”

Louis seems not to hear him for a moment, but then he slows completely and grabs a key that was somewhere hidden under the covers, reaching up and unlocking Harry’s wrists.

“Okay baby. Now I want you to take off the ring and fuck me.” 

Harry doesn’t hesitate, pulling out of Louis and removing the ring and then situating himself above Louis, sinking himself balls deep in Louis again. Louis’ hands grapple at the back of Harry’s neck and tugs on the hairs at his nape and Harry thrusts into him, hitting his prostate every time. Louis is moaning more than anything and Harry knows that Louis is close, Harry is close too. 

“Harder baby. Don’t hold back. I want to be limping… want to remember how my baby fucked me so good.” Louis’ hands reach to grip at Harry’s ass, punctuating  
his request.

It’s all the invitation Harry needs and he grabs Louis hips, probably hard enough to leave marks as he rams into Louis, bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. One of his hands come up to grip Louis dick and jerk him off with his thrusts and then Louis is coming, moaning into Harry’s mouth as he does so and his cum splattering all over both their chests. 

Harry continues fucking him, knows he isn’t allowed to come until Louis tells him. It’s when Louis is shivering through oversensitivity and Harry thinks he just may disobey Louis that Louis says, “Come for me baby,” and Harry’s stomach tightens, he sinks deep inside Louis and then he cums and _cums_ , little sparkles going off behind his eyes as he screams “Daddy!”

Louis pets his hair through it, mumbling “You were so good, Harry. So good for daddy.”

The switch is turned off then as Harry pulls out, groaning as he sees some of his cum dripping down Louis’ hole. He really wants to eat Louis out but right now he feels sort of brain dead and also lethargic from the flight over to Gatwick and then the car ride to their flat. So instead, he settles for flopping down beside Louis.

“Wow.” Is all he says and Louis giggles. Fucking giggles. Here he was recovering from what was probably one of his best orgasms and Louis is laughing like a school girl. He’s so cute…

“Well it seems that I, Louis Tomlinson, have fucked the actual brains out of Harry Styles.” He laughs, coming up to peck Harry in his dazed out state.

“Don’t get cocky,” Harry grumbles, feeling lax and fucked out.

“It’s funny you should say that _now,_ ” Louis jokes and its so awful that Harry has to smack him. Louis lets out an indignant “Oi!” and they both dissolve into laughter.

“I really missed you Lou.” Harry says when their laughs have died down and Louis was snuggled under his head in his arms.

“I really missed you too… Never leave me again, I command it.” Louis pouts, and its so opposite to the completely dominant Louis that was there just a few minutes ago that Harry just has to kiss the frown off of him. They were so gushy post-coitus.

“I’ll stay with you forever Lou.” And it’s no ‘i’ll never leave you again’, because as much as Louis doesn't, Harry really loves America. It’s warm more often than cold and he has a lot of friends there that he misses during tour. But it’s his promise that he’ll always come back to Louis, will always return to his arms.

“Good, because I’ll love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i hope you enjoyed it it took a lot out of me to write that because I don't do smut... But i really wanted to write this so! :) Please comment/kudos if you liked it!! You should come love me on tumblr if you want my url is stylestomlinsin.tumblr.com


End file.
